Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to machine learning and, more particularly, to improving systems and methods of selecting hyper-parameters for deep convolutional networks.
Background
An artificial neural network, which may comprise an interconnected group of artificial neurons (e.g., neuron models), is a computational device or represents a method to be performed by a computational device.
Convolutional neural networks are a type of feed-forward artificial neural network. Convolutional neural networks may include collections of neurons that each have a receptive field and that collectively tile an input space. Convolutional neural networks (CNNs) have numerous applications. In particular, CNNs have broadly been used in the area of pattern recognition and classification.
Deep learning architectures, such as deep belief networks and deep convolutional networks, are layered neural networks architectures in which the output of a first layer of neurons becomes an input to a second layer of neurons, the output of a second layer of neurons becomes and input to a third layer of neurons, and so on. Deep neural networks may be trained to recognize a hierarchy of features and so they have increasingly been used in object recognition applications. Like convolutional neural networks, computation in these deep learning architectures may be distributed over a population of processing nodes, which may be configured in one or more computational chains. These multi-layered architectures may be trained one layer at a time and may be fine-tuned using back propagation.
Other models are also available for object recognition. For example, support vector machines (SVMs) are learning tools that can be applied for classification. Support vector machines include a separating hyperplane (e.g., decision boundary) that categorizes data. The hyperplane is defined by supervised learning. A desired hyperplane increases the margin of the training data. In other words, the hyperplane should have the greatest minimum distance to the training examples.
Although these solutions achieve excellent results on a number of classification benchmarks, their computational complexity can be prohibitively high. Additionally, training of the models may be challenging.